han solo x leia
by wolfdiny
Summary: historia de amor de han solo y leia en la que se conocen en otras circunstancias y viven otra historia


**hola! dedico este fanfic a harrison ford, uno de mis actores favoritos que me encanto haciendo de han solo.**

**y por supuesto a todos los fans de han solo x leila, espero que os guste este fanfic y querais seguir leyendolo!**

(capitulo leia)

nos perseguian los clones, mi equipo habia caido, solo quedabamos yo y uno de mis soldados herido. no aguantariamos mucho.

llegamos a un corredor sin salida, ya me prepare para sentir los disparos de los clones, pero no fue asi.

me asome a la esquina y vi a un hombre luchando el solo contra los clones, los estaba abatiendo a todos.

en poco tiempo todos estuvieron fuera de combate, entonces aparecio otro personaje en escena.

los dos se saludaron y conversaron, luego se giraron y se dirijieron hacia donde yo estaba escondida.

corri a esconderme detras del cuerpo del soldado, que habia fallecido a causa de sus heridas.

el hombre que habia acabado con todos los clones me descubrio y se agacho a mi lado:

H: ¿hola? soy han, han solo

L: yo...yo soy leia

H: y mi compañero es luke, ahora salgamos de aqui

L: ¡¿que?! apenas os conozco

LK: tranquila, solo queremos sacarte de aqui

H: pero si prefieres quedarte aqui...

LK: ¡han! vamos leia, ven con nosotros antes de que vengan mas

han salio corriendo y luke me ayudo a levantarme como un caballero.

corrimos detras de han y despues de un buen rato de pasillos interminables, vislumbramos la salida:

H: ¡quietos! es muy raro que esta puerta no este vigilada

L: habran enviado a todos los clones disponibles a por nosotros

avance con paso firme hacia la salida, pero entonces aparecio un clon y me disparo.

el disparo no me dio ya que han se habia puesto delante llevandoselo el.

el se mantuvo de pie a pesar del dolor y acabo con el clon sin dificultad alguna:

H: te lo dije

yo me acerque a el, pero el se aparto y se fue andando hasta una nave en el exterior:

LK: no te preocupes, el es asi, esta bien

me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y me llevo a la nave. vi a a han desabrocharse la camisa y tocarse la zona afectada con alguna que otra mueca de dolor:

L: gracias...

H: no te acostumbres

le sonrei, el me miro indiferente y siguio a lo suyo:

LK: volvamos a casa

H: espera un momento

se levanto y salio de la nave:

H: ya podeis marcharos

LK: muy bien han, ya nos veremos

L: ¡alto!¿como vamos a dejarle asi?

LK: ¿asi como?

L: esta herido y aqui hay enemigos

H: no importa, e pasado por cosas peores

L: pues si el se queda yo tambien

LK: leia, el no puede venir, es un cazarrecompensas rebelde

L: ¿y que?

H: que si voy probablemente acabe con una soga atada al cuello

L: yo no dejare que hagan eso

LK: ¿y como lo evitarias?

L: ¿acaso alguien cuestionaria a la princesa?

H: ¿tu? ¿princesa?

L: ¿quien sino?

LK: eso lo cambia todo, vamos han, vayamonos

H: supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer

.

.

.

cuando llegamos, lo primero que hice fue pedir un medico para han, que a pesar de sus multiples protestas se dejo atender.

L: ¿seguro que estas bien?

H: por decima vez SI

me acerque a el y le abrace, le di las gracias una vez mas por haberme salvado y el simplemente respondio con un movimiento afirmativo. se incorporo y se separo del abrazo, me miro a los ojos y me lanzo una sonrisa picara.

.

.

.

pasaron unos dias y han ya estaba recuperado. le sorprendi contemplando la nave:

L: ¿que haces?

H: me voy

L: ¿porque? ¿te molesta algo?

H: ahora mismo tu

L: no te vayas

H: ya lo he decidido, lo mio no es la rutina, y aqui solo existe eso

yo no queria que el se fuera, desde el momento que me salvo la vida habia empezado a sentir cosas por el.

han se despidio y se adentro en la nave, yo queria estar con el, asique me cole de polizon.

el despego y yo crei que no sabia de mi presencia hasta que le vi acercarse sonriendo.

H: vaya vaya, mira que tenemos aqui

L: pense que quizas me echarias de menos

H: pensastes mal, pero bueno, ya que estas aqui, se agradece la compañia

L: ¿entonces no estas enfadado?

H: ¿porque iba a estarlo? que suela ir solo no significa que no me guste la compañia

le sonrei una vez mas y esta vez el me correspondio con una radiante sonrisa.

H: ven, estoy seguro de que estaremos mas comodos en la sala de mandos

la sala de mandos era una pequeña habitacion llena de botones y cables unicamente ocupada por dos sillas.

me sente en una y comprobe que eran muy comodas:

L: vaya, son bastante comodas

H: claro, paso aqui mucho tiempo, si fuesen incomodas acabaria con problemas de espalda

los dos reimos juntos, y un rato mas tarde han se quedo dormido

.

.

.

L: han...despierta...veo un planeta

H: (despertandose de golpe) ¡donde!

el se asomo por la ventana y contemplo el pequeño planeta al que nos acercabamos con rapidez:

H: exploremoslo, quizas haya algo de interes

descendimos de la nave y observamos que el planeta parecia desierto. entonces una docena de criaturas de un tamaño considerable aparecieron y golpearon a han dejandolo inconsciente. a mi me agarraron y me encerraron en una jaula:

H:...leia...

L: ¡han!

estaba muy asustada, y perdi de vista a han, grite su nombre con todas mis fuerzas, rezando porque estuviera bien y viniera a ayudarme. oi varios disparos y vi pasar varias de las criaturas por delante de mi con armas.

volvi a gritar, y esta vez oi su voz pero bastante lejana.

me aoville en una esquina de la jaula y llore hasta que me quede dormida

.

.

.

H: ¡leia! ¡depierta!

yo me incorpore como alma que lleva el diablo y vi a han a mi lado. tenia algunas heridas leves, y una herida de laser en el hombro, por no decir que estana cubierto de polvo. aun asi no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos:

H: ¿estas bien?

L: ahora si, ¿y tu?

H: he estado mejor, me habia asustado, crei que habias...

L: creia que no te importaba en lo mas minimo

H: te equivocastes de nuevo, si que me importas

L: ...

le bese, asi, sin pensarlo, me moria de ganas de hacerlo y esa ocasion me brindaba una magnifica oportunidad.

para mi sorpresa el no se aparo, al contrario, se acerco mas presionando mas fuerte sus labios contra los mios mientras me acariciaba la mejilla:

L: te quiero

H: lo se

CONTINUARA...

**dejad comentarios sobre lo que os a parecido este primer capitulo!**

**si quereis que siga escribiendolo pedirmelo y lo hare con gusto!**


End file.
